


金鱼花火

by Appleee



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee
Summary: FSN前提，无Fate/hollowataraxia背景。单弓凛党，努力补原作各种，有BUG请指正。推荐听（必听程度）ヒカリ-樹海





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FSN前提，无Fate/hollowataraxia背景。  
> 单弓凛党，努力补原作各种，有BUG请指正。  
> 推荐听（必听程度）ヒカリ-樹海

她的手划过长梯的扶手，脚步很轻，踩在木制楼梯上发出轻微的“吱呀”的声音。这么多年，家中依旧被打理地很好，一如她当年离开的时候，这都要感谢樱。清晨的冬木市有种别样的宁静，从飞机上走下的时候她深深地呼吸了一口五点钟的空气，想从中辨别出些许熟悉的味道，却一无所获，反倒因为冷空气打了一个大大的寒颤。

她坐在客厅的沙发上，从日出坐到正午，阳光逐渐有了些许热度，靠近人身旁，好像在挠痒。祥和宁静，似乎在这五年来丝毫未变。她在这里出生、成长、与死亡擦肩而过、碰见许许多多的人……在伦敦她通常不会想起过去，有时跳进脑海也是因为令她无暇顾及的学业有了空隙，那时她反倒不知道做什么才好，不是一个人在街头感受潮水般的人群从身旁涌过就是被那位演技派的假淑女缠住到没了休息的好心情。接连不断的课程使她疲惫而充满力量，因为她终于站在更高的地方，能清晰地看到未来。

直到肚子饿了，她才整理了衣装走出家门，夏季的阳光一刹那晃了眼，抬手遮住又放下，微微眯起了眼睛。顺着两旁西洋建筑拼出的小道走出这个街区后能看到一间甜品店，门口缀着仙人掌，木讷又可爱。到商业街还有相当长的时间，大概要花时间，今天不知能不能把这区域走一遍，或者去公园那片也行。推开店门，门把上的小铃铛晃了几下，发出清脆声响。

“欢迎光临。”

一瞬仿佛回到了高中时代，她总是会带着微笑打招呼后买一杯纯的奶茶，有时会选抹茶红豆，坐在窗边一口口慢慢吃。悠闲的时光是被她当作宝物般珍藏着的。不过店主已经换了一个，味道有稍许不同，又没有不同，味觉的记忆时间比想象中还要短，可是如果能让她再喝到相同味道的红茶——打住，打住。凛深深吐气。不是她不愿意想起来吧，在事后才在每一个回想的瞬间逐渐察觉到自己的真实的情感也就罢了，为之日复一日地叹息不是她的作风。

眼前的一切都被刷上了崭新的面貌，在衰败的时候一层层抹上的鲜亮颜色和新打的补丁又将老城区扶起来。远离通常使人倍加喜爱熟悉的地方，冬木可以说是她的家乡，世代的基因流淌在血液当中，但若严格说，她是曾经在这里有个家，后来家成了心里的回忆。一人栖身在同一处不会让她太难过是因为有必须去做的事情和支撑她走下去的人，与城区相同，她也从过去走向未来。

 

“远坂……？”

商店街的人比想象中少，有些店铺甚至关门了。已经这么萧条了？凛心想，忽然有人叫了她的名字。反应过来的整个人都摇晃起来。

“美缀，快住手！”

“真是的，回来了都不和我说！”

“这个……虽然很久不见，但是前段时间不是还用信联系过了。”凛顾左右而言他。

“这个时代还写跨洋信件不会用网络的也只有你了。”美缀笑道，“都快五年了吧。”

“是啊，说起来，你怎么突然穿起了浴衣，”凛抱臂，将手放在下巴位置，打量着美缀，“莫不是——和某位男性约会？”

“别说傻话，我们的比赛还没能分出胜负。”美缀别扭地挥了挥手，“今天是冬木的祭祀日。”

“啊。”凛环顾四周，原来这就是人少的原因。“我是准备到这里吃午饭的。”

“但是现在已经下午五点了，”美缀皱了皱眉，“对了，一起去祭祀吧，肯定有很多好吃的东西。”

“那种吵闹的坏境，”凛回道，“敬谢不敏。”

美缀抬手将一边头发轻轻绕到耳后，“那你明天应该有时间吧，要不要到我家去。”

“这个可以，”凛欣然同意，“那么，我先离开。”

“嗯，去吧。”

凛朝前走了两步，又回头，“美缀，”美缀也回头看她，“浴衣很适合你。” 

“那是当然。”美缀甩了甩绣了花纹的深蓝色的宽袖。

 

结果凛只随便吃了些东西就原路返回，天色渐暗，弯月升上了树梢。路上人们大多朝着同一个方向前行，大概都是去有祭祀活动的神社。说起来，她几乎没去过如此热闹的地方。凛放慢了脚步，忽然转身。

神社的入口前挂着两盏透着橘红光线的灯笼，她站在长长的楼梯下，旁边有一串连着的小荧光指引了向上的道路。楼梯在黑夜里比白天更长，她的双手交握在一起，每上一格，新鲜感和怀念感都一同袭来。那些岁月都随着时间逐渐变得温柔了，熨地心暖暖的。旁边的小灯笼连起来的山阶把人们指向一条通往哪里的道路呢？对她而言，前方是什么其实并无所谓。虽然身旁已经没有那个人的存在，她无论如何都无法将他唤回来，那就让秉持着与他相同信念的自己好好走下去。凛的脚步轻快了，当她登上台阶顶是，眼前的景象热闹非凡，她下意识地回头看了一眼身后灯光飘渺的台阶。

“凛，好久不见。”

她的心被攥住，这声音在她的心上打了个洞。然而下一刻，感性对理性取得了压倒性的胜利，她转头，那个男人就站在她旁边，两人隔着不足一公分的距离。五年前的相同夜晚，她认识他，一头利落的白发、黝黑皮肤、从天而降、坐在她在整个家中最喜欢的沙发上，对她提出了问题。

“Archer……”

她的声音干涩哽咽，失去了往日清亮。


	2. Chapter 2

“Archer……”

该从哪里开始说起。从她想起他的每一个瞬间吗？下楼梯后习惯性的招呼，走在路上想说话时的空白回应不足三天便改去；早晨唤醒人的浓郁红茶，美味可口的食物，讽刺挖苦人的话消失的速度快过了她的习惯；恢复日常的生活时不时被莫名蹦出来的思念打乱，影响大过她的预计。过于突然的遇见，大脑一片空白。

“凛，别露出那么惊讶的表情。”

“是梦，”远坂凛踮脚，伸出手捏住了Archer的脸，“不是……”她看着一动不动的Archer喃喃自语。第一次捏到他的脸，手感意外地好。

“凛，你在干什么？”Archer抓住了她的手腕。

“你才是！”凛皱起眉头，紧盯Archer的眼睛。“我在伦敦费尽心血的召唤失败了，现在是怎么回事？！”她看着Archer骨节分明的大手，接着视线上移，从上到下打量了他的全身，把手抽出退后了几步。和最后见面时同样的红袍，好像只是暂时的离别，没有任何陌生感。

“伦敦的召唤？”，Archer闭上一只眼睛，戏谑地看着凛，“我不清楚状况。”

“那——”

“这不像你，凛。”Archer打断了她的话，说道。凛一愣，下个瞬间就被拦腰抱起。

“你在干什么，Archer？！”她的大声尖叫引来旁人侧目，“快点放我下来。”

“我做不到。”就在皱起眉头的瞬间Archer抱着她飞快地朝山下的楼梯飞奔而去，凛习惯性地搂住了他的脖子。

两旁的森林飞快从眼前掠过，风呼啸吹动散开的头发，这凉度令凛冷静下来，抬头看向Archer线条坚毅的脸庞。真的，什么都没变。在不断朝未来走着的她在伦敦拼命学习，不顾阻止她的老师的想法，固执地想要找到将他召唤回来的方法，就在一个月前，她鼓起全部勇气相信自己的成功，将准备好的材料放在圆阵中。两颗一模一样的红宝石项链，用自己的鲜血填满的魔法阵上只有遮蔽人眼的无色烟雾。她带着无法掩饰的失望和愤怒把从古董店淘来的书扔到火里，气冲冲地去找把那家店推荐给她的露维亚，得到的竟然是她无情的嘲笑。她当即和露维亚大打出手，最终以露维亚第一次的道歉告终。她看着不情愿露出歉意的露维亚，嘴上说着绝不原谅，心中放下了自己天真的想法。明明已经放弃了全部希望……心中很不是滋味，可她其实并不想弄清楚他为什么会出现。

不是没在梦里出现过。远去的背影，手背上的痛楚，离别的山岗，滑落的眼泪，说不清时间加重了多少想念。想着他真是个狡猾的人，又叹自己的天真，没办法再喜欢上别人。的确很不像她，但就是这么回事。而现在，是她长久以来的声音终于让不知存不存在的上帝知道了？她很难否认有神论的存在，却是个实打实的现实主义的无神论者。

“你到底想去哪里？”脚下各色人造灯光比几年前多了几倍，老城经过了多次改建在没有破坏原先构造的情况下日益繁华，上方是满目闪烁着多少光年前的光芒的星星。凛忽然有种想流泪的冲动，Archer和她最初不过是擦肩而过中的行人中的一个罢了。两个人从对方身旁走过一次又一次，终于在某一天站在一个过去与未来重合的时间点。她停下脚步看他，他站定低头看她，在那一刻她没能点破这个突然闯进我的生活的人的真实身份，他似乎已经了然，从那声呼唤她的名字开始。

多想对他说一声欢迎回来。但又有谁知道这是不是个梦境？

“Archer，不管你要去哪里，回到刚才的地方。”

“为什么？”Archer低头，像在看着心爱之物。“我还想就这样抱着你一晚上不放手。”或许过了这个夜晚我会发现这是一个梦。

“总之，回去。”

 

“你想吃这个苹果糖吗？”

“哈？”

凛买了两个苹果糖，递了一个给Archer。

“凛……”Archer接过，多少明白了她的意思。“你现在都不控制糖份了？”

“哼哼，因为吃过后适量运动就不会胖了，我已经发现了规律。”她笑着说，小跑两步走到Archer前面，转身拉住了Archer的手。“那个，你可以试一下。”

侧站、搭箭、勾弦、开弓、瞄准、脱弦，动作一气呵成，正中靶心。他还在残心中，凛就高兴地跳起来，接过了老板递来的巨大的做成Q版的动物玩偶。

“没想到你喜欢这个？”他放下箭，拿过忽略了周围响起的掌声和赞叹。“这是什么动物？”

“狼啦，可爱吧。”凛的表情生动，幸福感快要从双眼溢出来，从Archer手中拿了回来，抱在怀里。“看，你的眼睛和头发颜色和它一模一样。”

Archer叹了口气，做了个无奈的手势。“凛，即使像也是反过来的。”

老板说着他们是今天第二个队中了靶心的情侣，前面那一对是个穿着是个穿着和服的女孩和戴着眼镜的文弱男生，说到这里朝一边扬了扬下巴，打了个招呼。“就是你们两对。”

美缀绫子和远坂凛抱着两个同样大小的布偶面面相觑。凛先是看向美缀手里戴着眼镜的猫咪又看向绫子身旁戴眼镜的男生，噗嗤一笑。接而两人同时一愣，红了脸，转身飞快朝两个不同方向走去。

“凛？”Archer反握住她的手，和凛一起走到了神社的台阶上。

“我很高兴，”凛低着头压低了声音说，“能够再见到你真的很开心，但是，”她抬头时眼中泪水翻滚，“你也不知道自己出现在这里的原因，果然还是我的梦。”不能让眼泪流下来。“不知道你什么时候会消失，不知道我还能再和你在一起多久。”所以……“所以，我要走了，你一定要站在这里看着我走下阶梯。”

她不知道自己到底多努力才把全部的感性压下去，让理性回到大脑中。明天睁开眼睛时她一定又会头痛，没办法正常面对眼前的一切，不过很快就会过去，她会同平日一样好好生活，带着他的祝福走下去。

“再见，Archer。”Archer依旧抓着凛的手没动，她含泪，慢慢地挣开了。

抱着布偶一步步走下台阶，凛还是没忍住泪水。止不住的眼泪从脸颊滑落，好像身体中蕴藏着海洋的力量，无论怎样都流不干。每一个前进的一步都让她倍加痛苦，好想回头，只是一回头想必会更难过。中途几次咬着嘴唇，在心中一次次下定决心要快些走完这条长阶。两旁的灯笼燃完了几盏，终于到达了平地。凛擦干了眼泪，笑着回头，却瞬间被拥入了一个宽阔而温暖的怀抱中。

“抱歉，凛。骗了你。”男人在她耳边低语。

“……”

“上个月我已经被你召唤出来了，那是连接生命的魔法，你太难过没能注意到刻印也是正常的。”Archer拉起凛的手放在自己的胸口，“刻印在这里。从今以后我们的生命会永远连接在一起。”

“Archer——你这个大骗子——”凛深呼吸了一口气，用力捶打着Archer的背，眼泪又落了下来。她不是常哭的人。

“啊啊，我愿意骗你一辈子。”Archer没松开，搂得更紧。

今晚繁星满空，明天想必是个好天气。


End file.
